Starting Over
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Jake and his son Hunter leave the town of Nashville, TN.  They are starting over and trying to leave the past behind.  Nessie lives in Forks, Washington.  She is trying to start over and leave the past behind as well.  What happens is anyone's guess!
1. Starting Over

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thanks to Sheewolf85 and her awesome website Writer's Block**** (the link is on my profile), I became inspired to write again. This is just the prologue, but I hope you like it. During Jake's POV, the song "Drive All Night" by Needtobreathe was played on repeat. During Nessie's POV, the song "Get It Right" by the Glee Cast was played on repeat. I highly suggest listening to both songs because they are wonderful. So, leave awesome reviews and look for Chapter 1 soon :)**_

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

_January 2011-Nashville, Tennessee.  
><em>

_Jake's POV_

"Hunter, wake up please," I whispered quietly to my son as I shook him awake.

Hunter's eyes opened slightly and lifted his head up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, while asking, "Daddy, what's wrong?"

"We need to leave," I explained, hearing the sad tone in my voice.

He didn't even ask or say anything, which I was grateful for.

We packed his clothes, toys, books, and anything else we could fit into 2 suitcases. I already packed my belongings, but left behind all the things she left when she abandoned us.

I packed some food and music for us to listen to because we would be in the car for a long time.

I planned to drive all night in the darkness until I am too tired.

Hunter fell asleep again as I pulled out of the driveway.

To keep myself awake, I thought about all the damage that had been done. My son and I are the victims in this tale. The villain, my ex-wife got away scott free. I hope to rise to being the hero and finally getting my way. My son deserves that too.

Hunter woke up 10 minutes later and asked me a heart wrenching question.

"Will Mom be able to find us?"

I reached behind me to grab a hold of his hand and looked at him through the rear view mirror.

"Hunter, I promise that Mom will never hurt you again! It's me and you now, buddy. I am going to keep you safe," I clarified, squeezing his hand very tight.

"Thanks Dad. I don't want Mom to hurt you anymore either. I'm glad we have each other. I love you," he asserted, sounding much older than 7 years old.

"I love you too Hunter," I whispered feeling tears fall down my face as I let go of his hand.

I've done a lot of stupid shit in my life, but being a father isn't one of them.

Hunter Jacob Black is the best thing that happened to me and I will never regret what I did to protect him.

* * *

><p><em>January 2011-Forks, Washington. <em>

_Nessie's POV_

On the ride home, my parents didn't say a word to me. They let me cry and scream hysterically. I could barely see because tears kept spilling from my eyes. My throat hurt from the strangled cries.

When we arrived home, I refused to get out of the car. My dad had to pick me up and carry me inside. I didn't even bother trying to put up a fight. He laid me down onto my bed and kissed me on the forehead. When I was younger, he always did that to make me feel better. This time, it made me feel worse. He left the room and then my mom came in. She wrapped her arms around me and let me cry on her shoulder.

My whole life is a damn mess and I have no one to blame but myself. I hurt everyone in the process of trying to fix things. I feel like things will never be right again. I have to accept the truth that life is not fair. I lost the love of my life, my son, and I lost respect for myself.

How am I supposed to pick up the pieces? All I feel like doing is running away and never looking back. I can't do that because I have to face all the mistakes I've made. I have to be strong. Maybe someday someone will see how much I care. For now, I will contemplate and say goodbye to the past. After that, I am moving on with my life. I need a fresh start, whatever that means.


	2. Can You Lift Me Up?

_**Author's Note: **_

_**I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews! I'm glad there is positive reinforcement for me to keep writing! **_

_**In Chapter 1, it is going to skip ahead 6 months. There will be tiny flashbacks into Jake and Nessie's past. You won't find out what happened to make Jake leave Nashville or why Nessie lost everything, but you will find out about their exes. Also there is a tiny lemon and there are a few sexual references as well, so reader discretion advised. The song for Jake's POV is "Up All Night" by Blink 182 and Nessie's POV is "Lift Me Up" by Kate Voegele (the title of this chapter comes from this song). So enjoy and leave awesome reviews! **_

_**Update (11/3/11): Thanks to Printing Paws and La Push Starlight for making an awesome banner for this story. The link is on my profile if you would like to check it out!  
><strong>_

_Chapter 1: Can You Lift Me Up?_

_6 months later_

_Jake's POV_

For the past 6 months, I've felt pretty content. A huge weight was lifted off my shoulders and I could just live my life in peace. Hunter and I spent two days driving to a safe place. I stopped a few times to take a nap or a bathroom break. We moved to La Push reservation near Forks, Washington. My dad still lived there, so we decided to stay with him. I promised myself I would never come back to La Push, but it was the only choice I had. I knew my ex-wife would never set foot here again and I needed to keep Hunter safe.

My dad was shocked to see us, to say the least. He knew how much I hated living here and figured I would never come back. After putting Hunter in my old room, the two of us spent the rest of the night talking and drinking whiskey. I asked if we could stay with him, until I can get my shit together. He agreed whole heartedly and couldn't wait to get to know his grandson (who he hasn't seen since Hunter was 1 years old). He still owned Black Mechanics Shop and offered me a job. I accepted and decided to go to night school to learn the trade even more. My dad insisted on paying for it and I couldn't talk him out of it. I put Hunter in Forks Elementary school because the Rez School didn't accept "pale faces." He had to stay after school for a couple months to catch up on the work he missed. He made a few friends and hung out with them a lot. I was glad to see him happy again. I'll admit I was somewhat happy too. I enjoyed working at the shop, attending night school, doing homework, cooking and cleaning the house, and just hanging out with my dad. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I started living with him again. Some nights, I had a hard time falling asleep because the demons of my past came flooding back. I hated thinking about her and the pain she caused not only me, but Hunter as well.

A couple days after Hunter finished school for the summer, I took him to the mall to get summer clothes and a toy for doing well on his report card.

Our mall experience is one I will never forget, for a lot of reasons.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

For the past 6 months, I've been trying to put my life back together. It hasn't been easy, but I have my parents to thank for helping the process. I moved back in with them and my mom helped me find a job. There was no way in hell I could go back to being a teacher. It was too painful. I began working at a pet adoption center. I figured being around animals would take my mind off things. It was only at nighttime, when the memories came back to haunt me. I hated thinking about him and the life we almost had together.

I changed my appearance as well. I cut my hair, joined a gym, got contacts, and bought new clothes. Also I began seeing a therapist named Alice. I needed to move forward, but first I had to confront all the mistakes I made first. Alice was not only a good therapist, but she became a good friend too. I could talk to her about anything and she wouldn't judge. She lifted me up from the "flames" and I would always be grateful to her.

As summer approached, I realized I needed summer clothes.

During one of my days off, I took a trip to the mall.

I had no idea what else I would find that day.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter's POV<em>

I didn't mean to get lost. It was a total accident. Dad and I were in a store and I was totally bored. I wanted to go skate boarding with my friends. I hated shopping, especially for clothes.

I saw a sunglasses rack and a mirror on the other side of the store. While Dad was busy looking at jeans, I snuck over to the sunglasses. I tried a few on and looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned because I didn't look as cool as Dad does. Some kids at school give me dirty looks because Dad is full Native American and I'm only half. I don't care what the other kids say though. I love my dad and it doesn't matter that I'm pale faced and he isn't. After trying on a few more pairs, I figured Dad should be ready to leave. I looked across the store and didn't see him anymore. I searched the rest of the store and couldn't find him anywhere. I started to panic and I hoped he wouldn't be mad at me for getting lost. I decided to hide in one of the racks and prayed that Dad would come back into this store.

My mind began to wander and I kept thinking that my mom would find me and take me back to Nashville. I didn't want to go live with her and her boyfriend again. Dad had to do a whole lot to get me back and I didn't want to screw it up for us. I liked living with Dad and Grand-Dad. I liked all the new friends I made. I began to cry and I prayed to God that Dad would be the one to find me.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I walked from store to store trying to find summer clothes I liked. While browsing, I heard a noise coming from one of the racks.

I peeked inside and saw a little boy sitting on the floor. He had a sad look on his face and I could see tears streaming from his eyes.

"Hey there, little man. What are you doing on the floor?" I asked as I knelt down to get a better look at him.

He backed away and whispered, "My dad says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers."

"Well your dad is absolutely right! I'm sorry for bothering you," I explained. I got up from the floor and proceeded to leave, but he stopped me.

"Wait! I know I'm not supposed to talk to you, but maybe you can help me. I can't find my dad," he begged.

My heart broke for this little boy and I knew I had to help him.

He got up from the floor and stuck his hand out.

"My name is Hunter Jacob Black," he introduced himself.

"Hello Hunter Jacob Black, my name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I said.

"Wow, that's a long name," he said, sounding shocked.

"Don't worry, you can call me Nessie," I explained laughing a little bit.

"O.k. you can call me Hunter," he laughed back.

"So, Hunter, when was the last time you saw your dad?" I asked.

"We were in this store looking at jeans. I happened to go over to the sunglasses rack. I guess my dad didn't realize, so he left without me. Please help me find him," he explained and began to cry again.

Before I could say anything, he threw his arms around my waist and buried his face into my stomach.

I rubbed his back soothingly and lifted up his head.

"Hunter, I promise that I will find your dad," I assured him.

I took a hold of his hand and we left the store. I decided to find a security guard and see if he or she could help us. We walked towards the security desk and I asked if any children were reported lost within the last 10 minutes. He told us that a father just came over looking for his son. He contacted another security guard asking to bring the father back. Hunter looked hopeful and I really hoped it was his dad that was looking for him.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter's POV<em>

While attempting to hide, someone found me.

I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but this woman that found me seemed really nice. Also she wanted to help me find my dad.

When she first told me her name, I was thinking I would never be able to say it. Luckily she told me to call her Nessie.

She took us to the security desk and asked them if anybody came looking for a lost kid. Nessie never let go of my hand and gave me a sip of water. Also she gave me tissues to wipe my eyes and face.

A few minutes, I saw another security guard and my dad walking towards us.

I let go of Nessie's hand and ran straight into my dad's arms. I hugged him so tightly and I said I was sorry a bunch of times.

He didn't say anything, but I knew he forgave me.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

One minute, Hunter is standing next to me and the next, he is gone. I honestly thought he was behind me as I was leaving the store. I didn't realize it until I noticed he wasn't say anything. I looked all over and I couldn't find him. I went into instant panic mode and had an internal freak out. It's unlikely my ex would show up out of the blue, find Hunter and take him back to Nashville. However, I couldn't get that thought of my head. I kept telling myself he was fine and I would find him.

I went to the security desk and told them that I lost my son. I showed the security guard the store I last saw him in. A minute later, he got a call saying a woman found a little boy. We went back to the security desk and all I saw was Hunter.

He ran into my arms and he hugged me tightly. He kept apologizing, but I already forgave him. I was so happy that he was safe in my arms again.

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

I was so happy that Hunter found his dad. I'm always glad for happy endings. I figured my job was done and I better take off now.

Before I could walk away, I felt a tug on my jacket.

"Thanks for keeping your promise," Hunter exclaimed as he hugged me.

"You're welcome, little man," I said. "I'm glad we found your dad."

"Come on and meet him," he said as he dragged me over to his dad.

Holy hell, Hunter's dad is sexy as fuck.

I felt butterflies dance around in my stomach and my palms started to sweat.

"Dad, this is Nessie. She found me," he said proudly.

We locked eyes and I knew I was done for.

It took me back to the day I met my ex, John.

_Flashback-3 years earlier_

_I just graduated from the University of Washington and I was offered a job right away. I would be teaching 3__rd__ grade at Forks Elementary. _

_The week before school started, I went into my classroom and set it up. _

_While I was working, I received an unexpected visitor. _

"_Welcome to Forks Elementary," I heard a deep voice say._

_I turned around and locked eyes with the most gorgeous man I have ever seen._

_He had blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples, and a sexy smile that made my heart melt. Also he had to be at least 6 feet tall. I definitely felt like a midget standing next to him. _

"_I'm John Elkins," he introduced himself._

"_I'm Nessie Cullen," I managed to say._

"_That's an interesting name," he chuckled._

"_I know," I agreed._

_John is the other 3__rd__ grade teacher. He was assigned to be my mentor. He would show me the ropes of the school, answer any questions I had, and assist with lesson plans. _

_He became a good colleague and a good friend as well._

_Eventually, our friendship turned into something more. It would nearly destroy both of our lives. Well, my life more than his would be destroyed._

_End flashback._

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

After making sure Hunter was fine, I figured it was definitely time to leave. However, Hunter had other plans.

He ran over to the woman that found him and hugged her.

I decided to take a look and thank her myself.

Holy hell, she is sexy as fuck.

"Dad, this is Nessie. She is the one that found me," he said proudly as they walked towards me.

The instant we locked eyes, I knew I was done for.

It took me back to the night my ex and I "hooked" up.

_Flashback-7 years earlier. _

_In high school, I wasn't popular, but I wasn't considered an outcast either. I fit in with every group._

_I attended a few parties, got wasted, and hooked up with random girls during my senior year._

_One those "hook ups" would change my life forever._

_It happened at my friend Sam's prom after party._

_The girl I took with me to prom ended up hooking up with my friend Seth._

_I went outside to get some air and who should be sitting on the step, my crush Amy Haleck. _

_She had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a killer smile, tits and ass that made my dick hard just thinking about, and a "I don't give a fuck" attitude, which was another turn on. _

_She had a cigarette in her mouth and she was searching for a light._

_I pulled my lighter out of my pocket and lit it for her._

"_Thanks Jake," she said._

"_Wow Amy Haleck knows my name?" I exclaimed._

"_Why wouldn't I know your name? We have gone to the same schools since kindergarten," she explained._

"_That's true," I agreed._

"_I know we don't run with the same crowd, but I think you are a hot piece of ass," she spoke seductively._

_I had a feeling she was drunk already, but it definitely inflated my ego._

_Before I could say another word, she threw herself into my arms. Her lips took mine in a visceral kiss that I didn't want to stop._

_We pulled away to take a breath and what she told me, made my dick harder, if possible._

"_I'm not wearing any panties right now. You could fuck me right here, if you want."_

_I picked her up and slammed her into the wall._

_I lifted up her dress, pulled down my pants and thrusted my dick into her dripping wet pussy._

"_Oh shit!" I screamed. She is so fucking tight that I am not going to last long._

"_Fuck!" she cried out as I began to ram in and out of her._

_She clenched her feminine muscles around my dick and it was my undoing._

_I came so fucking hard and she did too._

_After coming down from our "high", we quickly fixed our clothing._

_We went back inside, grabbed a bottle of liquor, and locked ourselves in one of the bedrooms._

_We drank, talked, and had sex a few more times, until we passed out._

_After that night, I didn't see her again until we graduated._

_The news she gave me turned our lives upside down._

_She was pregnant with my kid. _

_End Flashback._

* * *

><p><em>Hunter's POV<em>

I wanted to thank Nessie for keeping her promise, so I quickly ran after her. Also I brought her over to my dad. They both had this weird look on their faces. It looked like they were going to be sick or something.

My dad thanked Nessie for finding me. She accepted and was glad for a happy ending.

We said our goodbyes and then Dad took me home.

I told Grand-Dad what happened and I saw Dad blushing when I mentioned Nessie.

Hmmmm, maybe Dad likes Nessie.

Maybe Nessie likes Dad.

I asked Grand-Dad if that was true and he wouldn't give me an answer.

I would figure it out eventually.

I wouldn't mind if my dad and Nessie started dating. My dad is a cool guy and Nessie is a cool girl.

* * *

><p><em>Jake's POV<em>

When Hunter brought her over to meet me, a million emotions went through my head.

I couldn't blurt out: "Hey I think you are smoking hot. Let's take my son home and then I can fuck you silly."

So I just went with my gut and thanked her for finding Hunter.

"Hello, my name is Jake. Thank you so much for finding my son."

She blushed and it made my dick come to life. I honestly can't remember the last time a girl had this much of an effect on me.

"You're welcome. I'm Nessie and I'm glad there is a happy ending for this."

We had to leave now or I was going to do something I might regret later.

So we said goodbye to Nessie, thanked the security guards and went home.

Hunter was in his glory telling my dad what happened.

I felt myself blush when he mentioned Nessie.

God damn it, I'm being such a girl.

When I heard Hunter ask my dad if I liked Nessie, I left the room.

That night and many nights after that, I had to take a cold shower.

Meeting Nessie gave me the hope that one day; I will find someone who will treat me and Hunter right.

Maybe it could be Nessie.

Just maybe...

* * *

><p><em>Nessie's POV<em>

Oh God! Why does Jake have to be hot?

He introduced himself with a blinding smile. It caused my panties to become very damp.

I blushed and I think he liked that.

After we said our goodbyes, I walked around in a daze.

I decided to skip shopping and just went home.

My parents noticed I wasn't acting like myself.

I told my mom about finding Hunter and meeting his extremely hot dad, Jake.

We gushed over the fact that he seems like a good dad who would do anything to protect his son.

That night, I dreamt about him and I woke up mid orgasm.

I can't remember the last time a guy had this much of an effect on me.

It gave me hope that one day, I will find someone who will treat me right.

Maybe it could be Jake.

Just maybe...


End file.
